


Золотая птица

by ladyxenia



Category: American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Magic, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Сказка о благородном генерале, неожиданном друге и равнодушном волшебстве. Вдохновлено сказкой о Босхасане.





	Золотая птица

Дело было в одной далёкой стране. Правитель этой страны был стар, но у него было всё: и богатство, и слава, и великое войско, подчиняющееся любому его желанию. Одного из генералов на службе Правителя звали Джордж. Джордж был сильным, смелым, умным; его любили и солдаты, и простые люди. 

Правитель страны начал бояться, что если генерал захочет захватить власть, народ пойдёт за ним, и решил избавиться от него.  
Он долго обсуждал это со своими советниками, и наконец они придумали, что делать. На следующий же день Правитель призвал Джорджа к себе и сказал:  
— Ты видишь, генерал, что я уже стар и тело моё дряхлеет. Но слышал я, что в глубине леса за рекой живёт золотая птичка с медными перьями. Говорят, если эту птичку поймать да сварить из неё похлёбку, то к тому, кто этой похлёбки поест, силы вернутся. Найди мне эту птичку и принеси сюда.  
Джордж поклонился Правителю и отправился в путь.

Он блуждал по лесу, видел много разных птиц, но золотой птички с медными перьями среди них не попадалось. К концу третьего дня, когда запасы еды и воды уже подходили к концу, Джордж услышал невдалеке звонкий крик. Он пошёл на звук и увидел, как в ветвях развесистого куста на краю поляны бьётся яркое пятно — маленькая птичка, размером с кулачок младенца, билась, запутавшись в старых, брошенных кем-то давным-давно сетях. Джордж стоял, как заворожённый, и не мог отвести взгляда от сверкающих золотом и свежей медью перьев. За свою жизнь он бывал в разных странах и видел много чудес, но ничто до этого не заставляло его сердце замирать от восхищения, как эта маленькая птичка, зовущая на помощь. 

Впервые в жизни генерал Джордж нарушил приказ. Подойдя к кусту, он не стал забирать птичку с собой, а бережно, не смяв ни одного пёрышка, выпутал её из сетей и отпустил.  
Птичка сделала круг над его головой, радостно щебеча, и улетела куда-то ввысь. Генерал не отрывал от сверкающего пятнышка взгляда, пока оно совсем не исчезло из виду.

Вернулся он во дворец ни с чем.  
Так как он был человеком чести, Джордж не стал оправдываться и честно признался, что видел волшебную птичку, но отпустил её.  
Правитель страшно разозлился. Любого другого за такое он казнил бы немедленно, но генерала Джорджа слишком любили армия и народ. Поэтому Правитель приказал бросить генерала в тюрьму. Генерал не стал сопротивляться и принял свою судьбу.  
Его заперли в сыром подвале, в одной из камер, в которых держали предателей и убийц.

Он уже засыпал, расстелив на холодном полу свой плащ, когда услышал шорох у двери. Подняв голову, Джордж увидел, что в зарешёченном окне мелькнуло лицо. А ещё через миг звякнули ключи, стукнул откинутый засов, и дверь в камеру распахнулась. На пороге стоял рыжеволосый юноша, одетый так, как одеваются при дворе, но на вид совершенно не знакомый.  
— Генерал! — Тревожным шёпотом сказал он. — Вам нужно бежать! Советники убедили Правителя, что можно убить Вас тайно, и совсем скоро за Вами придут!  
Джордж подумал было, что незнакомец может врать. Заметив, что он медлит, юноша прошептал «Пожалуйста!» так отчаянно, словно речь шла о его собственной жизни. И в этот же момент Джордж услышал вдалеке звук открывающихся дверей и приглушённые голоса.  
Он схватил свой плащ — всё, что у него было с собой в камере, — и торопливо вышел в коридор за юношей.  
— Следуйте за мной, я покажу! — Торопливо сказал он, схватил Джорджа за руку прохладными мягкими пальцами, и побежал по тёмному коридору, утягивая генерала за собой.   
Голоса со стороны камеры Джорджа зазвучали встревоженно, кто-то крикнул, что-то загромыхало — побег явно был обнаружен, и наверняка сейчас стражники отправлялись в погоню. Юноша и генерал бежали по подземелью, держась за руки, чтобы не потерять друг друга. Тусклый свет не позволял видеть дорогу, но юноша всегда вовремя подсказывал, когда будет спуск, в какой проход свернуть, где будут ступени. Звуки погони очень скоро перестали быть слышны. Они пробежали ещё немного, и вдруг юноша остановился в тупике: ни дверей, ни окон, просто каменная стена. Правда, наверху, почти у самого потолка, было видно тусклое синее пятно. Одного камня не хватало, понял Джордж, и сквозь дырку было видно ночное небо.   
Юноша толкнул один камень в стене, потом другой, но ничего не произошло.  
— Вам придётся мне помочь, генерал, — смущённо сказал он. — Стена здесь совсем слабая, но...  
Джордж кивнул.  
Вместе они навалились на стену, и кладка поддалась под их общим весом. Камни посыпались вниз, и Джордж увидел в полуметре под собой дно заросшего оврага.   
Юноша легко спрыгнул с груды камней и подал Джорджу руку, помогая спуститься.   
Джордж, не раздумывая, шагнул за ним.

Юношу звали Жильбер. Он прибыл ко двору Правителя совсем недавно, случайно услышал о планах убить генерала, подумал, что это неправильно, и решил помочь. Это всё, что смог выведать у него Джордж, пока они пробирались через лес к границе с соседним государством.  
Несколько раз они почти натыкались на патрули. Судя по по тому, что удалось подслушать, Правитель бросил на поиски генерала большие силы, и все преследователи получили приказ убить его, как предателя, покусившегося на власть.  
Джордж не знал, за что небеса послали ему спасение в лице Жильбера, но не уставал мысленно благодарить их. Несмотря на ухоженный вид, юноша не был изнежен, шёл без дороги, не жалея дорогого платья, хорошо ориентировался в лесу и не жаловался на усталость.   
Когда снова стемнело и пора было готовиться ко сну, Джордж подумал вслух:  
— Были бы у нас кони… Мы бы завтра уже были в соседней столице.  
Жильбер шагнул в заросли и исчез, ничего не объясняя, а наутро вернулся — верхом и со второй лошадью в поводу. Джордж предпочёл не узнавать, где и как он их достал.

Король, правящий соседним государством, уже был наслышан о поисках, ведущихся Правителем, однако внимательно выслушал Джорджа и Жильбера, и, подумав, взял их к себе на службу. Доверять войска беглому вражескому генералу он не стал, но обещал, что за выполнение специальных заданий предоставит им крышу над головой и будет платить щедро.

Слово своё он сдержал, хотя задания, которые он давал, оказывались не из лёгких.  
На первом же, где надо было всего лишь достать цветок, растущий высоко в горах, Джордж чуть не погиб, оступившись на узкой тропе над пропастью. В самый последний момент Жильбер, который теперь всегда был с ним, обхватил его и потянул на себя. Они упали клубком спутанных конечностей, но не в пропасть, а на тропу.  
На втором задании они провалились под лёд, перебираясь через замёрзшую реку к пещере отшельника, который должен был сообщить пророчество для короля. Тут уже Джордж спас Жильбера, который, как оказалось, совсем не умел плавать. Потом, вспоминая тот случай, он сам удивлялся, как отчаянно боялся потерять своего нового друга. Казалось, ни к кому ещё он не привязывался настолько.  
Третье, четвёртое, седьмое — задания сменяли друг друга, и на каждом из них Джордж и Жильбер были вместе, и в половине один из них спасал жизнь другому. А потом так же вместе они возвращались во дворец короля в выделенные им покои, расположенные пососедству.  
Джордж старался не думать о том, что было бы с ним, не встреться ему Жильбер. 

Для одного из заданий им пришлось отправиться в лес, разделяющий это королевство с государством Правителя. Где-то в глубине, говорили мудрецы королевства, бьёт волшебный источник, вода из которого лечит раны. Джордж и Жильбер долго бродили по зарослям, нашли его только в сумерках. Пока они сверили все приметы, пока спустились к источнику и набрали воды, совсем стемнело.  
На лес опустилась тёмная осенняя ночь.   
Джордж приметил куст, приветливым шатром раскинувший ветви над ровной землёй, расстелил под ним плащ и предложил Жильберу лечь рядом.  
— Так нам будет теплее, — сказал Джордж.  
Жильбер замер и отрицательно замотал головой.  
Джордж удивился такой реакции.  
— Ну что же ты, Жильбер. Не смущайся. Мы же уже спали рядом. Чего ты боишься? — улыбнулся он.  
Но молодой товарищ молчал и смотрел на него испуганно. Джордж не знал, что и думать, и не стал бы настаивать, если бы не знал, что Жильбер не взял с собой ничего тёплого и наверняка замёрзнет один.   
— Пожалуйста, Жильбер.   
Жильбер закусил губу, сглотнул нервно и опустился на плащ рядом с ним. Пряча глаза под спутавшимися за день рыжими прядями, лёг и развернулся к Джорджу спиной.  
Джордж привычно подтянул его к себе и прижал к своей груди.  
— Вот видишь, — тихо шепнул он. — Ничего страшного. Всё как обычно.  
Жильбер помолчал ещё немного и потом вдруг спросил, не оборачиваясь:  
— Ты помнишь, как мы встретились в первый раз?  
— Конечно, — ответил Джордж. — Ты тогда спас мне жизнь.  
Спина Жильбера шевельнулась от глубокого вздоха.  
— Это был не первый раз. В первый раз ты спас мне жизнь.  
Джордж удивился такому ответу, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что Жильбер продолжал, и с каждым словом, казалось, его голос становился всё грустнее и тише:  
— Помнишь птицу, которую ты достал из сетей и отпустил? Это было на этом самом кусте. Я тогда пообещал себе отблагодарить тебя и делать всё, о чём ты попросишь. Духи леса позволили мне. Они даже подарили мне возможность принять форму человека. Но силы природы сильнее их, сказали они, и когда я снова окажусь в ветвях этого куста, заклятие закончится. Я не хотел этого. Но ты попросил лечь под ними, и я не смог тебе отказать. Прости.  
Последнее слово Жильбер произнёс настолько тихим шёпотом, что любой другой, кроме Джорджа, не заметил бы. Не веря услышанному, он притянул к себе Жильбера сильнее, прижался к нему крепче, уткнулся лицом в рыжую макушку.  
«Это неправда, — хотел сказать Джордж. — Ты же шутишь. Этого не может быть. — Сказал бы он, если бы не горький ком в горле. — Вот мы лежим рядом, под этими ветками, и ничего не происходит». И в этот момент он заметил, что под неярким светом луны, пробивающимся сквозь ветви, в волосах Жильбера что-то ярко блеснуло.  
Джордж пригляделся.  
Среди рыжих волос сверкало золотое пёрышко. И рядом с ним уже появлялось второе.  
— Держи меня, хорошо? — прошептал Жильбер. — Не знаю, когда всё кончится, но пока не кончилось, держи меня.  
Джордж прижался губами к рыжим волосам.

Во дворец он вернулся один.


End file.
